A New Beginning
by Danni1989
Summary: Stefan breaks up with Elena two days before Christmas because she comes to terms with lingering feelings for his brother. Elena celebrates Xmas alone with a stash of beer until the doorbell rings revealing the other Salvatore. Rated M...


This was written for the LJ A2A holiday fic exchange, written for dunedesert.

Prompt: pairing: DE, ALL HUMAN or vampires, i'm not picky.

situation: Stefan dumped Elena just two days before Christmas. Now she's celebrating alone until someone rings the bell at the door.  
rating: DEfinitely M!  
I'd be very happy with some graphic lemon and with an ILY confession. I know it's nothing original but this is what would make me really happy as a Christmas gift.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Elena. You've really made of mess of things now haven't you?" Elena asked herself as she lounged on the couch in the dark on Christmas. She was on her eighth beer that she had swiped from Jeremy's room and could feel herself getting slightly tipsy. What a way to spend Christmas, getting drunk all alone. Why couldn't she have waited to confess to Stefan that she had feelings for someone else. Feelings that caused him to snap and break up with her. Whoever said honesty was the best policy, Elena thought should get shot. It wasn't true, now she was alone and single on Christmas while Stefan was probably off playing the man-whore and sleeping with someone new just to get back at her. Hypothetically she knew she shouldn't care because she was planning on breaking up with him soon anyway, it just hurt that it happened on Christmas of all times. Damn her verbal diarrhea, feeling the need to be honest with him instead of just lying for a couple more days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Flashback_

"So what do you want to do for Christmas, Lena?" Stefan asked as he sat with his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Stefan we should talk." Elena started trying to fight herself every word that came out of her mouth.

"You know you can always talk to me about anything. What's on your mind?" He asked smoothing some of her hair out of her face.

"Something has happened..." She started.

"What's wrong baby? I can help you with whatever it is." He promised her.

"Ummm, I think I've developed feelings for Damon." She whispered, casting her gaze down to the floor.

"You'll get over them. Come on its impossible for you to have feelings for Damon. Damon is awful. He uses women, there is no possible way that you could have feelings for Damon. Maybe its something you ate, or maybe he's gotten into your head somehow. I'm very careful to never leave you alone with him. Elena's he's not safe, you know that." Stefan fretted.

"Damon has gotten under my skin, and no matter what I try I can't shake him." Elena defended.

"How? How did he get under your skin? You never spend any time with him." Stefan demanded.

"I've spent more time with him than you know of Stefan. Sure he's made some mistakes in the past, but that doesn't mean he hasn't changed." Elena stated.

"Elena, he was in a juvenile detention center for 2 years when he was 16. He's dangerous, you should have nothing to do with him. You can't have feelings for him." Stefan explained.

"Everyone makes mistakes Stefan, and maybe Damon learned from his. He's not the bad guy you make him out to be. He's kind and caring to me. He's funny and adorable and that leather jacket he wears... wow. I don't know what my feelings entail but I know I'm attracted to him and I care about him more than I thought I ever could." Elena tried to explain.

"You can't have it both ways Elena. I will not date someone who is into my brother." Stefan stated crossing his arms across his chest angrily.

"I can't just erase my feelings for Damon, Stefan!" Elena shrieked.

"Well then I guess its over for us." Stefan said standing up and pulling his jacket back on.

"Stefan don't do this now, its Christmas in two days. I can't spend Christmas alone." She shouted.

"Go talk to my brother." Stefan ordered as he walked out of the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I thought you were spending Christmas with Elena?" Damon asked walking downstairs to see Stefan drinking a glass of Damon's prized bourbon.

"Oh I didn't tell you... I totally dumped her." Stefan slurred, completely drunk.

"Why the fuck are you drinking? It's Christmas." Damon demanded.

"I dumped Elena, I figure that's as good a reason as any to drink." Stefan said.

"Why the fuck would you do something like that Stefan?" Damon ordered, running a hand through his hair in an agitated manner.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her." Stefan ordered, looking up at his brother with loathing evident in his eyes.

"Remind me of a time in our entire lives that I ever actually listened to you?" Damon pointed out.

"Well its your fault I had to break up with her." Stefan shouted, acting very much like a spoiled two year old.

"Explain please, you are making absolutely no sense here Stefan. Maybe I should cut you off." He said snatching the glass out of Stefan's hand.

"She has developed feelings for you Damon. She's attracted to you, I can't be with someone who likes my villain of a brother." Stefan stated petulantly.

"Wow... you really are shallow. Of course she's attracted to me, I mean have we ever met a girl who wasn't? That doesn't mean anything Stefan. You dumped Elena because she finds me attractive? You really are dense." Damon shook his head.

"That's not the point Damon, she feels something for you beyond the attraction. What did you do to her? What did you say? Did you tell her some sort of sob story about your past, being unloved by dad and mom dying to make her like you? There's no way she would like the real you." Stefan spat angrily.

"Ever think she's the first person I've ever told the whole story too? Maybe the story of the prodigal son Stefan Salvatore isn't the full story. Just because you lived a charmed life with Giuseppe doesn't mean that I did Stefan. Maybe Elena knows about the shit that I went through growing up in that house after mom died." Damon shouted.

"You have taken the one person from me that I thought I would always have. I hate you." Stefan slurred.

"Whatever. I have to go, apparently I have a girl to go cheer up. You know what I've noticed? I do all the cheering up whenever you fuck up." Damon stated as he walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena was halfway through her twelfth beer when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Who the hell?" She asked as she got up and partially stumbled, partially walked to the front door. She opened it and found a certain blue eyed Salvatore on the other side.

"Damon!" She called happy to see him.

"Elena, have you been drinking?" He asked her raising his eyebrows.

"A little bit. Stefan broke up with me." She told him.

"Stefan's a moron." He assured her. She stepped aside and let him across the threshold. He shut the door behind him and she leaned in to hug him.

"I'm happy you're here." She whispered. He patted her back somewhat awkwardly, and walked with her into the living room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked not sure how to deal with this.

"I told Stefan that I liked you and he snapped. End of story." She explained quickly.

"What do you mean you like me?" He asked needing to hear it out of her mouth.

"I really like you Damon. I'm attracted to you and I want you. I have pictured you naked thousands of times but I just keep imagining that I can't be imagining it right at all." She admitted, the alcohol in her system making her lose all her inhibitions.

"How much have you drank?" He asked laughing at her explanation.

"Just a little bit." She said showing him how much with the little space between the two fingers she held up before him.

"You're drunk." He laughed.

"No I'm not. I am still fully in control of my instincts." She alerted him.

"Look I am going to take a very annoying road and be the honourable one. I am going to leave and let you sober up. Tomorrow things will be back to normal and you'll love Stefan again." Damon stated standing up.

"No I won't. I don't love Stefan anymore. I was sober when I told him about my feelings. I was honest, I feel something intense for you and I don't understand it. I think its because I'm the only one you're honest with, the only one you let in. I've been attracted to you since I met you, but its been the past couple weeks that I've began to feel... more. I was going to break up with Stefan after Christmas but then I started talking and I couldn't stop. I ended up telling him everything, and I got overly defensive when he started talking like you were beneath him." Elena explained.

"Why would you defend me?" He asked.

"Because, I think I might be falling in love with you." She decided, deciding to just go for it.

"Elena, don't say that. We can't go back the moment those words fall from your lips. There's no going back Elena." He warned her. It had been a long time since he had heard those words and he had no idea of the reaction they would get out of him.

"I already said it. I'm falling in love with you Damon, and I will not take those words back. It's the first time I've been honest since that day in the Grill after I had that fight with Stefan. You sat down beside me and we talked for hours. You told me about your past and I listened to you speak. It felt that it was the first time you had ever opened up. I started feeling for you in that moment. Your walls crumbled and you just talked. Then you convinced me to go back to Stefan. You have a bad reputation Damon, but I think its just a shield to protect yourself from pain." Elena confessed.

"Elena..." He started unsure of what to say to her.

"Don't speak anymore Damon, and don't leave me either. I don't want to spend tonight alone. Please... stay with me." She almost begged.

He was completely incapable of denying her anything when she looked like that. Earnest and desperate.

"I'll stay." He finally murmured.

"Thank you. Do you want to come upstairs with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Elena I don't think that's a good idea." Damon started, not used to being the voice of reason.

"Why not? Stefan and I aren't together anymore." She argued, the intense conversation making her forget all about the effect of the beers from earlier.

"You've been drinking and you are the one girl I could never take advantage of." He admitted.

"It's not taking advantage if I offer." She argued.

"You've been drinking." He reminded her.

"I know but that doesn't matter. Tell me something Damon, do you care about me?" She asked hopefully.

"You know I care about you. I would never have told you everything I told you if I didn't." He confessed.

"Do you or could you love me?" She asked even more hope inserted in his voice.

"I can honestly say you are the first and only girl I've ever loved. That's the truth." Damon sighed.

"Then come upstairs with me. I promise the beers don't have anything to do with this. This is me finally going for what I want. Something that I deserve." She said.

"Elena..." He started still indecisive. It was clear what he wanted but his conscience still told him not to take advantage of her. Elena took a deep breath and started undoing the buttons on her shirt. When she got through all of them, she took the garment off and tossed it at him, leaving her in a lacy pink bra. The half moons of her breasts spilled out and his eyes were locked on her perfectly round breasts. She reached behind her, assured that his eyes were locked on her breasts. He wasn't nearly as unaffected as he pretended to be. She dropped her bra to the floor and stood before him.

"Do you want me?" She asked again.

"You know I want you, but we still shouldn't." He fought with himself. He was thisclose to giving in, but he needed to remain strong. It wasn't right to be the rebound for the girl he was desperately in love with.

Her hands traced down her perfectly flat belly until she came to the button and zipper on her jeans. She popped the button and slowly moved the zipper down. She slowly pushed the unwanted denim to the floor, leaving her clad in only a pair of pink boy cut panties that matched her already discarded bra.

"Elena, you have no idea what you're doing to me." He groaned seeing her standing there almost completely naked.

"Come up stairs with me." She insisted once more.

"I can't." He groaned so close to giving in.

"Please." She whispered as she slowly started pushing the pink lace down her tanned and toned legs. He was getting painfully hard in his jeans and he knew he wouldn't last. He wouldn't be able to say no forever, there was only so much a man could take.

"Elena, please." He whispered.

"I'm wet for you, please." She begged deciding to play dirty if she had to. He could picture sinking into her balls deep on one thrust and fucking her hard. It was on a constant replay in his head. The girl truly was a minx, she was way too much woman for Stefan to handle.

"I'll wait for you upstairs." She murmured sensing his surrender in his actions. He nodded his head and slowly stood up, acutely aware of how hard he was in his pants. He was straining against his zipper and he was nearly certain there would be zipper marks on his cock. He took a deep breath and took the stairs slowly; one at a time. He tried desperately to prepare himself for being in her room, having sex with her for the first time.

When he walked through the door, she pressed him against the door and started devouring his mouth. She ground against his denim covered bulge leaving traces of her wetness on his pants.

"Elena... stop." He nearly begged.

"No, I don't want to." She insisted as she fought to reconnect their lips. She continued grinding on him, desperate for a release. At that point she didn't care how she got to orgasm as long as it happened. She yanked his belt out of its loops and wrenched this jeans open pushing her hands inside and cupping his bare dick.

"Elena..." He gasped when he felt her small hand grasp his dick. She ignored him and started stroking him faster in his jeans. He used his hands and pushed the jeans down so he could step out of them, and give her more room to stroke him. She turned them around and started backing him towards her bed until he fell backwards. He sat up enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it with his pants on the floor.

"I want you so much." She stated, wasting no time and climbing on top of him. She immediately started rubbing over him again like a cat in heat. His tip nudged her clit and each time she screamed out her pleasure.

"Fuck..." She screamed when she felt an orgasm begin to rush through her. Her body shook over him as she came hard, some of her wetness leaking out of her onto his cock.

"Shit that's so fucking hot." He groaned watching her climax. When she recovered, she saw him stroking his dick at a fast and furious pace.

"Allow me." She insisted as she dropped her mouth to his dick and started licking and sucking him like a Damon flavoured lollipop.

"Just like that..." He sighed. He felt his balls shrink up and his release shoot onward. She sucked at him hard until he exploded in several milky streams down her throat.

"Fuck Elena, what are you trying to prove?" He asked when he recovered.

"How much I want you." She confessed.

"I already know." He promised her.

"Good, because now I'm going to fuck you, like you've never been fucked before." She warned him as she held up his still semi soft dick and started stroking him at a pace designed to get him hard in record time. She whispered dirty talk in his ear and continued her motions on his dick, the combination had him hardened again in record time. She positioned him under her and sat down on top of him, him filling her completely. She rested her hands on his thighs and started moving herself along his length.

"Fuck... oh fuck..." She breathed as she rode him.

"You're so snug." He sighed as he moved his hips against hers. His eyes were fixated on the spot where her body ended and his began watching him disappear in and out of her wetness. He cupped her breasts in his hands as they bounced against her chest from the force in which she was riding him. She bit her lip to hold back her moans of pleasure.

"Let it out, we're the only ones here." He insisted, needing to hear her fall apart on his cock. She obliged him and screamed out her pleasure.

"You fit around me so perfectly. So tight, so wet, so warm." He sighed. She picked up her pace and rode him harder than before. He hit the end of her on every thrust causing her to scream out and release even more liquids if that was possible.

"Do you know what you do to me Elena?" He asked wanting to get her to the edge. He was dangerously close to the precipice and needed her to either follow him over or go before him.

"What?" She asked absentmindedly as she tried to ride him to completion.

"From the first day I met you, I was hard. After you left that day I went to my room and jacked off to the images of your hot little mouth wrapped around my dick." He moaned at the memory.

"Did it live up to the expectations?" She asked.

"Fuck yeah" He gasped as she took him at a different angle than before.

"I'm so close." She breathed as she neared the edge. He reached and started rubbing her clit in small circles waiting for her to go off. When she finally did, he finally let himself fall over the edge. They screamed out their releases together and she slumped against his chest. Damon banded his arms around her and held her tight against his chest.

"That was exactly what I needed." She breathed.

"Me too." He promised.

"Thank you." She mumbled nestling deeper into his chest.

"Oh you're more than welcome." He mentioned.

"No, but seriously, you made this Christmas suck just a little bit less." She told him honestly.

"I would hope a bit more than just a little bit less." He murmured.

"Fine, you made this Christmas not suck at all." She assured him leaning in and kissing his lips quickly.

"That's more like it. But just so you know I can make it not suck at all several more times tonight." He hinted.

"I may have to take you up on that offer." She agreed. She shrieked when he flipped them over and plunged inside her once again, not for the last time that night.


End file.
